1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to articles of jewelry, more particularly to slider elements for use in adjustable articles of jewelry.
2. Background of the Related Art
Certain articles of jewelry are expandable or adjustable and include one or more sliders configured to retrain a portion of a band and allow another portion to slide therethrough. Traditional bands are glued into a first hole of the slider at one end thereof then passed back through another hole in the slider to allow the band to slide therethrough. The other end of the band can be secured to a second slider in a similar manner.
Such traditional devices have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, however, such devices require additional labor and time to assemble onto a band and can be expensive to produce as a result. The slider elements described in this disclosure provide solutions for the above problems.